


Don't You Wish You Could Kiss Her?

by kelex



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lionel just wishes he could kiss her.  Spoilers for <i>Transference</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Wish You Could Kiss Her?

He wishes that he could kiss her. And in this young body, he knows that the possibility is there. Her lips part just perfectly for him, breathing shallowly as her chest rises and falls, inviting the kiss as he moves closer and closer to her. 

A moment frozen in what feels like an eternity in this alien body as his thought processes move at superhuman speed, calculating and wondering and cataloging everything. Soft skin, he wasn't lying when he murmured to her about that, lips the color of ripe strawberries, glistening and waiting for a juicy bite. Eyes closed, but he knew how bright, how sparkling, how alive they were as he hovered millimeters from her lips.

He wonders how she would taste in his alien mouth, if the sweetness he knew was lurking there would be intensified to cloying or underplayed with just the right touch of bitterness that would make him delve all the deeper into her mouth.

And he knows that he is teasing her with this body, because he knows that she wants Clark Kent almost as much as he does, though for completely differing reasons he's nearly certain. He can almost taste how much she wants Clark on her breath as it passes into his mouth, they're so close together. 

He wonders if she knew the truth, would she still be as willing to accept these kisses, if she knew they were from an alien and not the human little boy she thought she loved. He wonders if she knew that it was Lionel Luthor touching her skin, offering her kisses if she would still accept them.

That thought brings anger, the idea that he might not be good enough for a seventeen year old girl. The thought, that he could not bring himself to treat this *girl* with anything less than honesty rankled at him and Lionel jerks away. Unsure enough of his control over the strength he now possessed that he would not risk bringing harm to Chloe by pushing her away, he takes a step back away from her as her eyes slowly open.

Shimmering with confused tears and making barely-verbalized noises that Lionel could easily hear with his new ears, Chloe gave the momentary appearance of a fragile china doll that too-strong hands could thoughtlessly break, and he drew back another step. The noises changed to questioning, as though she was trying to choke out words, and Lionel tried to sneer but the unfamiliar features wouldn't twist that way. "Don't you wish?" he asks himself softly, aborting the instinctive motion of his hand to reach out and wipe away the tear caught in the corner of Chloe's eye. 

"Miss Sullivan," was the only thing he said to her as he turned to leave, because the temptation to stay was entirely too high. He does wish that he could kiss her, and one day, he knows that he will make it happen. Until then? 

He just wishes he could kiss her.

The End


End file.
